


Aveu

by TaraLexaForever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLexaForever/pseuds/TaraLexaForever
Summary: Au lycée Thalia est une apprentie délinquante mailleure amie d'annabeth,excellente élève mais une chose les tourmente leurs sentiments non-avoués





	1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth,pas la peine de stresser,tu vas encore te taper un 20 pendant que moi je me taperais une colle"dit Thalia exaspérée a celle ci qui faisait les 100 pas depuis un quart d'heure en regardant son ordinateur très,très fréquemment.  
La jeune fille lui rétorqua en la fixant frustré "non,je suis sur que j'ai tout ratée,Thalia y faut que tu m'aide,tu vas m'aider a réviser,d'accord"lui demanda t'elle avant de reporter rapidement le regard sur l'ordinateur manquant le sourire amusé de la punk étendue de tout son long dans son lit,un stylo a la main qu'elle tripotait,qui la fixait depuis que son amie avait commencée a faire assez de bruits pour la distraire du plafond dans lequel elle s'était égarée.  
"pourquoi tu t'acharne sur cet ordi d'ailleurs,il a été méchant ou quoi ?"Thalia se retenait de rire,elle adorait se moquer de son amie.  
Annabeth détourna le regard de l'ordinateur et reposa ses yeux sur la film aux yeux bleus électrique et cheveux noirs électrique comme si elle venait de se prendre une décharge électrique.  
Elle fit la moue en répondant"sérieusement,c'est tout ce que t'as ?"  
La elle ne pouvait plus se retenir,Thalia éclata de rire devant l'expression de son amie,franchement elle était tellement facile a taquiner,c'était trop marrant,elle l'adorait.  
L'écran de l'ordinateur bougea ce qui fit sauter Annabeth dessus avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne se retourne vers Thalia en faisant trébucher sur un des livres de cours de Thalia qui trainait par terre,elle se rattrapa comme elle put au lit de ou l'autre fille se prélassait encore en s'exclaffant puis se s'agenouilla pour ramasser le livre de...français et le lança sur sur la propriétaire du dit livre, se vengeant en lançant le livre sur elle.  
La Grace émit une protestation étouffée par la douleurs du projectile"aie,Anna,t'est sensée être la plus mature de nous deux franchement tu me déçois"et elle lança le livre de l'autre cote de son lit.  
Annabeth satisfaite du gémissement de douleurs qu'elle avait réussi a lui tirer,sourit et changea de sujet"Regarde"et développa devant le regard interrogateur de Thalia"ma note,si il te plait regarde ma note"  
"fais le toi même"  
Thalia se sentit un peu coupable devant les yeux humide et l'air gene de son amie.  
Elle pouvait bien faire regarder un écran d'ordi pour la fille qui la supportait depuis des années et qu'elle aimait.  
Elle se leva et passa devant Annabeth dont l'expression s'était allumée quand Thalia était passé a coté d'elle.  
Elle regarda l'écran et..oh surprise.  
"annabeth tu as eu"faisant durer le suspense devant son amie qui hésitait a l'étrangler si elle continuait a la taquiner comme ça"t'as eu 19"  
Annabeth se mit a rire,elle avait tellement eu peur,c'était une note très importante,elle se laissa tomber sur le lit a cote d'elle et Thalia retourna dans le sien qu'elle avait trahis pour les beaux yeux de son Anna.  
Elle se mit sur le dos et quand Annabeth se tourna et se colla contre elle,elle mit son bras autour de celle ci et se pressa contre elle jusqu'à ce que il n'y ait plus de limites entre leur corps,elles avaient chaud partout,c'était agréable.  
Annabeth commença a parler ses lèvres contre la peau sensible de Thalia la faisant frissonner"Thalia je peux te demander quelque choses ?"  
"si je te répond non,ca t'en empêchera pas alors vas y"  
Annabeth sourit,amusée par l'attitude de son amie et la regarda en mimant un air vexée"comme si c'était mon genre "  
Thalia la contempla,il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution a cette situation,elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ca pour sa meilleure amie,elle était la seule qui la supportait tout le temps,qui appréciait tout d'elle,de son attitude rebelle en passant par sa franchise affligeant a sa peur des hauteurs.  
Elle secoua la tete en passant la mains dans ses cheveux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait manqué ce que la fille dans son lit lui avait dit.  
D'accord elle devait arrêter de penser comme ça,la film dans son lit était son amie,sa meilleure amie donc on pense amie.  
Annabeth remarqua que son amie était ailleurs et l'appella en posant sa main sur le bras de Thalia qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui dit"bon,tu devais me dire quoi?"  
Annabeth soupira devant la non réponse de Thalia mais savait que celle ci finirait par lui dire,elles étaient amies depuis longtemps et elle savait que leur amitié durerait encore longtemps mais Thalia était étrange depuis quelques temps,pas en cours elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention et appris ses cours sauf en grec mais parfois elle avait le regard fixe comme si elle pensait a des chose a des milliers de kilomètres d'ici .  
Enfin revenons a la fameuse question,elle savait que ce n'était pas le rayon de Thalia et qu'elle préfèrerait être change en arbre que parler de ça mais c'était le rôle de sa meilleure amie de lui donner des conseils même si Piper était plus qualifié.  
"Thalia,j'aime beaucoup quelqu'un"  
Elle vit son amie grimacer quand elle dit ça mais continua"et je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi"  
Thalia sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre a la seconde ou elle entendit ces mots sortir et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait précédemment devenir un froid glacial,la glaçant jusqu'eux os.  
Elle s'efforça a reprendre une expression distante malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait et lui demanda qui était cette personne.  
Elle vit Annabeth sourire légèrement et répondre"il est dans notre classe,c'est Percy"  
"celui que t'appelle Cervelle d'algue!"aux dernières nouvelles Annabeth le détestait,elle le trouvait immature et puéril.  
Annabeth sentit son coeur se serrer devant l'expression de Thalia,elle avait eu l'air tellement...triste,elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression sur ce visage qu'elle adorait,mais justement la raison pour laquelle elle aller demander a Percy un rendez vous était Thalia,ce qu'elle ressentait n'etais pas bien,ce n'était pas le fait qu'elles soient des filles qui la gênait mais elle était sa meilleure amie et elle ne devrait pas vouloir l'embrasser lorsque les yeux de Thalia brillait quand elle riait ou quand celle ci était en colère suite a une injustice,sortir avec quelqu'un serait le moyen parfait pour oublier ses sentiments pour son amie et Percy était vraiment sympa.  
"oui lui,je vais lui demander dès que je le verrais,enfin tu en pense quoi ?"  
Thalia commença a paniquée en sentant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille sur elle,elle ne pouvait pas dire a son amie qu'elle approuvait quand ce n'était pas le cas mais si Annabeth voulait sortir avec lui alors elle ferait semblant d'être d'accord même si elle ne voulait rien d'autre que sauter sur Jackson pour lui arranger le portrait et puis elle finirait par se faire a l'idée que son amie étais hors d'atteinte.  
Elle lui répondit donc même si cela lui donnait envie de vomir"Jackson a l'air sympas,et je suis sure qu'il accepteras,il faudrait être vraiment stupide pour ne pas accepter"  
Elle savait qu'elle aurais du être rassurée en entendant Thalia dire ça mais elle ne ressentit qu'un furieux sentiment de défaite et se sentait inexplicablement déçue.  
Elle se recolla tout contre Thalia qui mit son bras autour d'elle en tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur qui étaient devenus frénétiques et elle fermèrent les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna et fait sa demande mais cela se termine d'une manière surprenante et plus que plaisante.

Ma vie est pourrie,vraiment pourrie.  
Le cours de sport avait été annuler parce que monsieur Hedge était partie durant une semaine avec sa femme pour une formation,donc j'avais pas pu laminer Jackson,ce qui avait été toujours un plaisir,même si depuis la confession d'Annabeth il y a une semaine, mon envie de griller chaque particule de son corps avait atteint des sommets,j'en étais arrivée a un point ou je priais pour qu'un éclair le foudroie.  
En plus Annabeth ne lui avait toujours pas demander pour sortir et a chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle,elle ressentait cette tristesse et cette rage,intense.  
Je relevais ma tete de la table ou je m'étais effondrée de désespoir et vit Jason,mon frère même si il ressemblait a l'exact opposé de moi que se soit physiquement ou mentalement.  
Il me salua en souriant et s'assit a cote de moi en posant son sac sur l'herbe a ses pieds .  
"salut Thal,j'ai besoin des conseils de ma soeur adorée!"il étais bien trop lumineux pour être humain..ou c'était elle qui était trop sombre,hmmm non c'était Jason.  
Je reporta son attention sur Meg et Leo,le meilleur de Jason.  
Ils étaient en train de jouer a se passer un machin,d'ici c'était dur de dire quoi mais ça ressembler a une pomme.  
Tiens Meg vient de planter ses dents dans le machin,ca doit être une pomme,j'aime bien Meg,elle est cool,bizarre mais cool et elle jette des objets sur les prof donc je ne l'aime que plus.  
Mon frère mit une tape sur mon épaule pour ramener mon attention sur lui en me souriant,il avait l'air excite et j'étais déprimée, ou est donc la justice en ce bas monde!  
Je le regardais en le foudroyant du regard"tu veux mourir frérot"  
"je sais que tu déprime mais j'ai besoin de conseil grande soeur,alors..?""comme tu veux"en le regardant surprise,d'habitude il n'avait pas trop besoin de conseils.  
"J'aime Piper"  
Elle le fixa consternée"je le sais,tout le monde le sait,même Meg le sait,la seule qui le sait pas c'est Piper,t'est vraiment pas discret"  
Au fur et a mesure qu'elle finissait sa phrase,il avait eu l'air de plus en plus gêner et il triturait ses doigts nerveusement.  
"tu devrais te dépêcher,elle dira oui"Il se mit a sourit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été,passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa soeur et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte avant de s'en aller vers Piper qui discutait avec Hazel non loin sous un arbre.  
"Est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?"  
Percy avait l'air gêner et avant même qu'il ne parle je savais quelle allait être la réponse.  
Et je me rendais compte que c'était une mauvaise idée en premier lieu mais je n'arrivais plus a vivre comme ça,me languir de Thalia de ses lèvres,de si sourire,de son être.  
C'était tellement dur et quand Percy me dit"désolé,je sors avec quelqu'un et vraiment je suis désolé mais j'aime vraiment Rachel"  
Il avait vraiment l'air désolé et triste pour moi et je m'éloignai de lui en courant,mortifiée.  
Je lui avais demandée alors que nous sortions de cours de physique,et j'allai vers la coure ou je savais que Thalia serait.  
Elle aurait du avoir sport mais apparemment son professeur n'était pas la,elle serait donc dans la cour et même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de Percy,se faire rejeter était dur et j'avais besoin de réconfort,j'avais besoin de Thalia.  
Quand j'arrivais dans la cour,je me sentis un peu mieux,l'air frais et la nature,les arbres et Thalia qui était sur un banc et était étreinte par son frère qui partit alors que je marchais vers elle.  
D'après Drew,il ressemblait a un dieux,ses cheveux blond comme du blé,son corps musclé et ses yeux dont elle ne pouvait détourner le regard.  
Ma description sera plus objective,il a les cheveux courts et blond la ou ceux de Thalia sont d'un noir de jaie et hérissé,son visage est parfait et il a des yeux bleus clairs tandis que le sien est parsemé de taches de rousseurs et ses yeux bleus aussi mais sauvages,semblable aux tempêtes les plus fortes.  
il est droit en toute circonstance et est le genre de garçon que tout parent voudrait pour sa fille tandis que est Thalia est..alternative,sarcastique,rebelle et je pouvais assurer d'après la façon dont le père de Clarisse avait réagi il y a deux ans quand ils les avait surprise que Thalia n'était pas le genre de filles qu'affectionait les parents,en plus Clarisse sortait avec Silena Beauxregards et Ares avait l'air de l'adorer.  
Quand Thalia me vit arriver,elle se tourna vers moi et prit une expression inquiète en me regardant"Ca va Anna ?il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas?"  
Je m'assis a cote d'elle et me refugiais dans ses bras et si je ne pouvais avoir que cela,alors j'étais plus qu'heureuse de le posséder,je savais qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais comme moi je l'aimais,mais moi je ne voulais qu'elle,en pensant a cela je sentit mes yeux se mouiller et Thalia resserrer son étreinte en le voyant.  
"Percy sort avec Rachel et je sais que la personne que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime moi et personne ne m'aimera jamais,je le sais"  
Je le pensais vraiment et puis Thalia me prit le bras,doucement et tourna mon visage pour que je lui fasse face, je vis son beaux visage inquiet et elle me dit d'une vois douce.  
"tu sais que c'est pas vrais"  
J'eus une expression dubitative et je la vis prendre une inspiration,sentis sa prise se raffermir et en une seconde ses lèvre furent sur les miennes,je ressentis les étincelle et une chaleur intense et je ne voulais que ça,je pourrais mourir heureuse tant que je pourrais embrasser ces lèvres.  
Ce baiser était parfait,elle était douce,et je sentais qu'elle était hésitante,j'attrapais son visage et mis une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant et mordit légèrement pour lui montrer,elle commença a rire et se décolla légèrement,juste assez pour que je sentes son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et vois chaque nuance de ses yeux,de la plus claire a la plus sombre et ces étincelles dans son regard qu'elle possédait quand elle était heureuse et qui faisait que je l'aimais encore plus.  
"j'espère que t'as compris maintenant?"Thalia dit taquine .  
Annabeth fit semblant de réfléchir"je pense qu'il me faudrait plus de preuves"  
Thalia sourit et rapprocha son visage,pressant ses lèvres contre celle d'Annabeth qui gémit en sentant la langue de Thalia contre ses lèvre et entrouvris la bouche accueillant Thalia et mêla sa langue avec la sienne jusqu'a ce qu'elles soient a bout de souffle et doivent se séparer.  
Elles se sourirent et Annabeth lui demanda"donc,tu veux être ma petite amie?"  
"carrément,en plus j'ai ma petite amie plus vite que Jason comme ça"  
Annabeth éclata de rire,elle était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir appelée Thalia sa petite amie et même si elles avaient eu peur,elles étaient ensemble maintenant,et elles le resteraient longtemps,elle en était sure.  
La vie est plus simple si l'on ne prend aucun risque mais si l'on prend des risques il peut nous arriver des choses extraordinaires.


End file.
